


Bad Dreams

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Tmnt 2003 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UPDATED!! UPDATED!! UPDATED!!, the thing says M/M but its the dream so... no actual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: After a bad dream, Splinter tries to calm down when his daughter comes with a bad dream of her own.Has been updated!!!!!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little dabble cause I couldn't sleep, had a nightmare.

SPLINTER P.O.V.

 

_He’s back, I can’t see him, it’s all black with the blindfold over my eyes. I can hear him, he is coming closer, his armor clanked against the concrete floor. I heard Hun behind me, moving the chains that held be in place. Hun laughed as Shredder neared me._

_Shredder’s blade came against my bare chest and I growled. He laughed and cut my flesh; leaving deep, angry wounds. I hissed at the pain and my claws dug into my thighs._

_Shredder moved the chains keeping me against the wall and cut them, freeing me from the wall, but not out of the chains._

_I heard Hun move again and pull me to my knees and he put his hand on my shoulder and held me down. Shredder punched my chest, blades retracted as they barely punctured my shin. He punched me in the face and he laughed, knowing he broke a few more of my teeth._

_I was panting through the pain, my chest was bleeding bad and my leg still burns from a week ago when Hun broke it and he won’t let it set or heal._

_Hun positioned himself to enter me once again, I can feel him get himself ready and line himself up with my body. He pushed himself in hard and fast, I tried to fight, but it never did any good._

_Shredder laughed as Hun picked up pace and grunted in my ear. Hun bit my shoulder quickly and drew blood. I gasped._

 

I gasped awake and sat up quickly. I was in my room, alone, fully dressed with the blanket kicked to the floor. It was only another nightmare.

One of many I have been having recently after the shredder had me captive a month ago. He held me for days and I was forced to keep Hun busy when shredder was bored.

My breath had finally evened when a knock on the door made me jump. Brittany stuck her head in the room and asked to come in, I accepted.

“I know I’m too old and have seen to much for this, but I had a really bad dream. Can I sleep with you? Please.” She had a pillow in one hand and Clyde, a Build-a-Bear orangutan with an army uniform, in the other. She didn’t look me in the eye, I smiled.

The last time she asked to sleep with me was because of a nightmare when she was nineteen and she came back from the army, the first time. She had just come home from service again and won't be going back, she was severely injured and can't fight for Uncle Sam because of it. 

"Come here." I picked the blanket off the floor and moved to the side of the bed. She smiled and laid down beside me. She adjusted the blanket over us and shifted close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she draped her arm over my stomach, Clyde was wedged between us and she hummed in content. I lay a kiss on the top of her head and she laughed once.

“Love you, dad.”

“I love you also, good night.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a different story where Splinter is captured and "taken" by Hun and Shredder. Then Brittany and Maggie (Splinter's girlfriend for those who don't know) take him to Japan to visit a friend and relative of Yoshi. She takes care of Splinter after the ordeal and Splinter finds out some big news, and then some really bad stuff happens. 
> 
> I can tell you what news or what happens now or why would you read it. What so you guys think, should I post it or not? I'm writting it regardless (if I don't I wont sleep) but should I post it? Comment on Bad Dreams, and tell me what you think of this new story concept. 
> 
> *all ideas welcome and critique is HIGHLY appreciated. I can take some mean thought if you think necessary, but please don't be an asshole. Thanks so much!*


End file.
